Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic component with a semiconductor chip, and also to a panel with a number of component positions and to a method for their production.
In semiconductor production, it is endeavored to prefabricate electronic components as far as possible inexpensively as panels. Such production is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,482. In this case, different production steps are carried out simultaneously for a number of electronic components, which however leads to problems in contacting and connecting the semiconductor chips embedded in a panel and their chip contacts with the wiring lines or contact vias brought up to the chip contacts. This has an adverse effect on the yield of serviceable electronic components per panel.